Celtic Drums
by Underground Supergirl
Summary: The Cinderella story of Rhiannon Thomas, a stablehand who fights for her rights.
1. Chapter 1

Percussion hammered out the beat of her heart as the music surrounded her, infiltrating her heart, mind, and soul. She was the leader, she was the dance. Her shoes pounded out the rhythm of her pulse, drumming on the hard ground. The rain tapped out the double-time-downbeat on her head as she danced alone, whirling about and skipping. The music was enticing, it was intoxicating, it was exhilarating, it was life-sustaining, and then her song ended and he began to dance.

A different tune poured out of the trees as he danced. His shoes were loud, drumming as hers did. He became the music, working its way into every fiber of her existence. He was haunting, he was beautiful, he was magnetic, he was the dance. The music would never end for her turn once more, and then it did.

Every night the dream was the same, and every morning fifteen-year-old Rhiannon Thomas woke in a cold sweat, her long, dark blonde braid dripping. Breathing heavily, she threw back the covers of her bed and, wrapping a cloak around her body, she ran from the stable in which she lived until she arrived at a small stream not three miles away. She dropped her cloak and began to dance, letting the rhythm of the river inspire her feet. Then, she realized how very late it was as the sun rose before her. Grabbing her cloak from the branch of a tree, she returned to Sparrow Manor, where she was a stablehand, and changed quickly into her simple off-white homespun cotton shift; a light strapless garment that flowed to her ankles in two layers of cotton, a corset, three petticoats in varying stages of shabbiness, and a simple brown dress. Looking down at herself, she groaned. Once more she'd have to let out fabric at the chest and hips. Being a girl was far more trouble than it was worth, in her opinion. Thread was costly and sewing was time-consuming. Finally, she stepped into a comfortable pair of soft leather boots and began her chores.

After working until noon, Rhiannon went up to the main manor house for food. She nearly collapsed at the table before one of her fellow servants, the lord's chef, set a few pieces of thick, rich brown bread in front of her, still hot from the oven. "How are the horses?" asked the elderly man, almost a father-figure to Rhiannon. Her own parents had died when she was too young to know and she had been taken in off the streets by Josiah, the chef.

"They're wonderful," replied Rhiannon, a smile on her face. Her thick Irish accent clouded her speech compared to the rich sound of Josiah's English inflections. "Rupert nearly threw the royal brat yesterday," she grinned, laughing.

Josiah joined in her laughter, a hearty guffaw shaking his entire body. "Wonderful," he smiled. Pinching Rhiannon's cheek affectionately, he said, "Don't let the boy fool you, child of my heart. The women of court may admire his handsome features and his sharp wit but it takes the eyes of a servant to see him as he truly is, a foolish lad with far too much gold for his own good. The farther you are from him, the better." Rhiannon smiled and stood.

"Well, I'm off to saddle up Rhian. We're to go for a ride. He's been lazing about and I want to see if a bit of fresh air will lift his spirits," replied Rhiannon. Rhian was her favorite horse, a young gelding with a fine coat of white and a rare mane the color of Rhiannon's hair.

"Off with you, girl!" Josiah smiled. He cracked a towel at his non-daughter as she left in a whirl of torn brown cotton. "And fix your skirts!"

Rhiannon felt like she was flying; the sensation of Rhian galloping with her clinging to him was almost as amazing as dancing at the stream. She and the horse she thought of as hers though he truly belonged to Lord Sparrow, the owner of the manor, rode alongside the sparkling water, not stopping for five miles. Rhiannon stripped down to her shift and ducked under the water, allowing the clear water and gentle current to float her a few yards before climbing out and laying on the dry brown grass to dry herself off. "Having fun?" asked a voice from behind Rhiannon. She shrieked, grabbing her dress and holding it before her.

"I'm not decent!" she cried. "Be gone!" Her eyes were tight shut so she could not see who was laughing at her. A moment later, he pried her fingers from her face and she looked into the haunting blue eyes and slightly messy black hair of Adam Sparrow, the son of Lord Sparrow, who in a sense owned Rhiannon, or at least the next two years of her life. "What are you doing here? You should be at your house, seeing your subjects," Rhiannon mocked.

"I should ask you the same thing," replied the arrogant lad, also fifteen. "This is not my father's land. I could have you hung for horse theft, and if not, for trespassing on another's land."

"Be gone so I may dress!" she hissed, still clinging to the dress with one hand.

"Well, stable girl, if you're going to be so rude, I suppose I won't tell you of the dance contest I shall be entering," Adam sneered.

Rhiannon's jaw dropped. "Dance contest?" she asked. "Where? When?"

Adam shrugged, "The fair in town, in three weeks' time. Why should you care? You know traditional dance competitions are only for men. You couldn't enter even if you could dance!" Rhiannon wanted to slap him.

"Then why bother taunting me?" she quipped. Adam took a step closer and snaked an arm around her waist.

"You're beautiful when you're annoyed," he said in a mocking tone. Rhiannon pushed him away and, grabbing her clothes, ran off with Rhian in tow to dress.

"Oh, shove off!" she hollered back, dressing as she walked. Suddenly, she realized she'd left her boots back at the stream. She jumped onto Rhian's back and they rode back to Adam.

"Looking for these?" he asked, holding up the boots in question.

"As a matter of fact, I am," replied Rhiannon. "May I have them?"

Adam handed her the boots without so much as a whine and asked, "Will you be at the fair?" Rhiannon shrugged.

"I may be working," she replied, leading Rhian after her back along the course of the river.

Returning to Sparrow Manor, Rhiannon burst through the doors of the kitchen as Josiah held out another piece of the delicious bread. "What is it, Rhia?" he asked, using Rhiannon's childhood nickname.

"I need you to cut my hair," she said with a wince.

"Why?" asked Josiah. "You've never cut your hair before unless you absolutely had to, and you don't need to, yet."

Rhiannon sighed, knowing Josiah would try to stop her, but said anyway, "There's a dance contest at the fair and I could win and buy the last two years of service I owe here. I could buy my freedom and be out of here. The thing is that the dance contest is only for men and boys." Josiah blinked heavily.

"Are you serious? You really think you can pull this off?" he asked disbelievingly. Rhiannon nodded and Josiah sighed. "Just let me get a good knife," he said heavily.

Rhiannon shook her head, trying out her new hairstyle. Her golden hair was now as short as a boy's and, with a pair of breeches, a shirt, and some proper stockings and shoes, she could really compete. Josiah managed to nick a set from one of the servant boys who worked in the palace and gave them to Rhiannon. "What name will you enter under?" he asked.

"Rhian Dordan," she replied, taking the clothes and going behind the curtain that sectioned off Josiah's living quarters from the kitchen. She emerged from the curtain a moment later and asked, "Do I look the part?"

"You could be your own brother," replied Josiah, smiling. He kissed Rhiannon's forehead and said, "I'll go if I can convince Sparrow to let me. Since Adam is competing, they may go to watch."

Rhiannon's jaw dropped. "Adam is in the contest? I didn't even know he could dance!"

Josiah chuckled, "My dear, how could you possibly not know? Adam is a noble, so he's had training from the time he could stand. Here, let me play a simple reel and you can show me what you would do."

Rhiannon smiled, "Thanks for everything." Josiah just waved her words away and drew out a bagpipe. He played a few bars, then stopped mid-note. "That bad?" Rhiannon asked.

Josiah's eyes grew wide and he smiled, "If you don't beat that spoiled brat, I may just die." Rhiannon hugged him gently and returned to the barn. She gathered her pillow and the only thing she owned that had once belonged to her mother; a pair of fancy dance shoes with real gold coins nailed to the toes and heels to produce sound. She tucked them into a knapsack and went back to the kitchen. Josiah had readied a bag filled with a few dozen apples, three loaves of brown bread, and a few potatoes. "Rhia, you can do it," he whispered.

Rhiannon smiled as the old man kissed her forehead once more, then set off for the one-week journey to the main city of Dublin where the fair was to be held.

The gates were of iron, bronze, and silver smelted together to produce a gleaming metal comparable to gold. Rhiannon stared in awe for a moment, but then the gates opened and she was in Dublin. Josiah had given her a few bronze and silver crowns to use for lodging and such. It was all the money he had and Rhiannon hated taking it but he had insisted and wouldn't have let Rhiannon leave without it. "Rhian Dordan," she said to the owner of the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, Mr Dordan," smiled the owner

"Welcome, Mr Dordan," smiled the owner. Rhiannon nodded in return, surprised her disguise was working.

"Thank you, sir," she said, trying to sound like a boy. The owner handed her the room key.

"You will be sharing with one other young man, a boy of seventeen by the name of Griffin Harmony. Rumor has it he's never lost a competition but also that he's a fair man. Have a good time, Rhian," said he, clapping Rhiannon heartily on the shoulder. She almost fell from the sudden impact of the man's meaty hand but somehow managed to stay on her feet. She grinned in what she hoped was a roguish manner and, hoisting her knapsack higher on her shoulder, followed the man to her room.

Griffin was lounging on his bed in just a low-slung pair of black cotton breeches. His torso was toned and tan, presumably from dancing. "This is Rhian?" asked Griffin. He looked to be about six feet tall and had curly light brown hair and smoky gray eyes. Rhiannon smiled.

"I am," she replied, holding out one hand as soon as she remembered Josiah telling her how to introduce herself.

"Griffin Harmony, defending champion," said Griffin, shaking Rhiannon's hand. With a smirk, he remarked, "You don't seem much like a dancer to me."

"And why is that?" asked the older man, still standing around.

"He's short, skinny, and his hands are rough," said Griffin. "It's like you've worked all your life," he remarked, sizing up Rhiannon.

She smiled, "Actually, I'm a stable hand for Lord and Lady Sparrow." Griffin smiled in return and Rhiannon nearly melted.

"Well, I hope you're decent competition," he smiled. "The prize is a large sum of money and I like to think I earn it."

Rhiannon shrugged, "I hope so. Do you compete in reel or jig?"

"Jig is a girl's dance," replied Griffin in a slow tone. "All of the competitions are reel."

"Right! I forgot!" Rhiannon nodded. With a grunt, she turned back to her knapsack and began unloading her belongings. The owner of the inn had left and Griffin leant on the door, then twisted the lock.

"So, Rhian Dordan," he smiled, taking a step closer. Rhiannon backed up as the boy moved closer. "Or should I say Rhiannon Thomas?" Rhiannon's eyes flew wide and Griffin smiled, "That's right, I know exactly who you are. You shouldn't have told me of your place with the Sparrows. You know, if anyone found out a girl was dancing, you'd be arrested."

Rhiannon sighed and looked down. "I know," she said. "I'm here to prove that girls should be allowed to compete, and to buy my freedom. How much do I have to give you to keep it zipped?"

Griffin shrugged, "You don't have to give me anything. I just want decent competition, so if you can give me that, I'm happy."

Rhiannon grinned, "Bring it on!" Griffin chuckled and slugged her in the shoulder.

"You know, my sister always loved to dance. She was twelve and I was fourteen when she disappeared. We believed she had been kidnapped, but we never saw her again," said Griffin. "You remind me of her somehow."

Rhiannon ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. "Thank you," she smiled, knees turning to jelly and heart melting. "So you won't tell anyone?"

"No, I won't tell," Griffin replied. "I plan to win fairly, and if you're in the contest, then I intend to compete against you." Rhiannon smiled. Griffin really was an honest man and he seemed to be perfect material for a future husband.

The next morning, Rhiannon rose at dawn and went out to the main dinner hall, dance shoes on her feet. The gold coins tapped loudly as she walked but then she spotted the owner, who was named Sean. "May I practice on the door of the lavatory?" she asked.

"You mean to take it off its hinges?" he asked, shocked. Rhiannon nodded and Sean shook his head, "There'd be nary a person with the need to piss who'd appreciate that, boy." Rhiannon winced at his cursing but nodded and retreated to the bedroom.

"I hear there's a practice stage built for us competitors," Griffin said. "I also hear it's free to use and located right around the corner."

"Would you be interesting in coming with me?" Rhiannon asked.

"Mayhaps I would, milady," smiled Griffin. He was about to link arms with Rhiannon as escorts and their escorted often would, but then Rhiannon remembered she was pretending to be a boy.

"Griffin? I'm supposed to be a boy," she said. Griffin blushed brilliantly.

"Sorry," he replied. Rhiannon just shrugged and the two left. Rhiannon ran ahead down the road and turned a few cartwheels. "Having fun?" Griffin asked, catching up to her.

Rhiannon grinned, exhilarated, "I could never do this in five skirts and a corset. Seriously, it's should be used as a punishment for people to have to wear them. Corsets, I mean. The other stuff isn't so bad."

Griffin blushed and Rhiannon turned her face ahead to look at the road instead of the handsome boy walking beside her. "Do you talk like this with everyone you meet?" he asked.

Rhiannon shook her head. "Just you," she replied. "I don't usually get the opportunity to talk to people since I work in a stable." Griffin nodded and was about to reply when they reached the stage. Rhiannon's jaw dropped as she realized who was already on it.

"What's the problem?" Griffin asked as Rhiannon started hyperventilating.

"That is Adam Sparrow!" she hissed in a whisper. "His parents basically own me!" Griffin nodded in understanding. "What if he recognizes me?"

"We'll say you're my younger brother," said Griffin with a shrug. Rhiannon looked at him as if to say, "That will never work." He just shrugged again.

"He can't really argue with that, can he?" Rhiannon continued to glare at Griffin. "You know what? Just go dance," he said pushing Rhiannon lightly by her shoulders.

She glared at him as she walked up the stairs, but then the musician began to play his fiddle and Rhiannon easily picked up the prominent beginning downbeat. "How was that?" Rhiannon asked, walking off stage a few minutes later.

"You have a fair shot at winning," Griffin replied honestly. Rhiannon's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Griffin nodded and Rhiannon threw her arms around him. He cleared his throat.

"Rhian, you're supposed to be a boy," he hissed under his breath as people around them began to point, stare, and whisper.

"Right, sorry," whispered Rhiannon, horribly embarrassed and blushing about forty shades of red. Griffin just shrugged.

"All right, I'm going up next. I need to do something to improve my image after you've just ruined it," said Griffin facetiously. Rhiannon mocked him playfully.

"Oh, get going," she said, punching him on the shoulder lightly. Griffin danced beautifully, Rhiannon noticed. He was light on his feet, his shoes were loud, and he had magnificent posture. His song ended, though, and he went to walk down the stairs when someone on the other side of the stage called him. He turned and Rhiannon found herself with a highly awkward moment.

"One moment!" he called to the woman. Turning back to his friend, he said, "Rhian, there's someone I want you to meet." He pulled on her arm, leading her across the stage. "Siobhan, this is Rhian, my good friend and roommate for this contest. Rhian, this is Siobhan, my-" but he was cut off.

"His betrothed," said the lady, presumably Siobhan. She had thick black hair pulled up high on her head with ringlets cascading over her shoulders. She wore a fancy gown of green velvet with a front inset of gold silk and with emeralds sewn along the neckline and the hemline. Rhiannon took in the dress thoughtfully. One dress like that could easily buy her freedom five times over. "Charmed to meet you, Rhian," she smiled. Rhiannon was unsure how to greet this elegant lady, but she had seen lesser nobles who had come to call at Sparrow Manor kneel before Lady Sparrow and kiss her knuckles.

Rhiannon knelt, laughing inwardly at her imitation of boys. "The pleasure is mine," she said, before rising to realize she was a few inches shorter than the lady.

Griffin was trying to contain his laughter as Rhiannon's disguise was almost blown. "So, Rhian, you think you can win?" Siobhan was the catty kind, Rhiannon decided.

"I believe I have a fair chance," replied Rhiannon, meeting the other woman's eyes coolly. She smiled and said, "Milady, I must depart. See you later, Griffin." With that, she nodded to the pair and left.

Lounging on her bed, Rhiannon curled up to face the wall, not even noticing when the door opened and Griffin walked in. "I knew not she was coming," he said, leaning on the door.

"You could have told me you were betrothed," said Rhiannon icily, not looking at her roommate.

"You could have told me you were a girl," he retorted, a smirk on his face.

Rhiannon rolled over and glared, "You could just leave me alone." Griffin shrugged and sat on his own bed.

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?" he quipped, only to have a pillow thrown at his head. It missed, but Griffin couldn't help but throw it back.

"What do you not understand?" Rhiannon shrieked. "When girls ask to be left alone, you leave them alone!" She leaned forward, glaring.

Griffin just replied, "Ah, but you're not supposed to be a girl for the next two weeks, are you? My dear friend, you're masquerading as a boy, so act like one. On that note, never bow to anyone if you're in the same social class. For the next two weeks, you're a cousin of Griffin Harmony, and if you know anything, you'll recognize that as a noble name." Rhiannon looked into Griffin's eyes and, seeing the laughter he was restraining, stood and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat beneath a tree beside the stage, watching the future Lord Sparrow practice

She sat beneath a tree beside the stage, watching the future Lord Sparrow practice. He was good, but she knew she was better. Climbing up the stairs, she asked in a deepened tone, "Care to share the stage?"

The other boy smiled, "Of course not." He and Rhiannon nodded to one another and took their spots on the stage. The musician looked confused, not knowing which song to play, but settled on a cross between the two reels and struck the first note. Rhiannon rose to her toes and pointed her front foot, wearing the dance shoes. Adam followed suit and, at the first downbeat of a new eight-count, the two leapt into motion. Rhiannon easily out-danced the boy, skipping lightly about the wooden platform. He bowed to her, a sign that he acknowledged she was the better dancer, and said, "A worthy opponent at last."

Rhiannon smiled, "Indeed." She nodded to the boy and jumped over the stairs, seeming to fly. Griffin was still at the inn, though now he was sitting at the bar, drinking whatever was in front of him, when Rhiannon returned.

"Rhian!" he greeted her. She nodded and he waved her over. "Sit with me," he smiled, "have a drink." Rhiannon's lip twitched.

"No thanks," she said politely. "I know I'm going to beat at least four of the others."

Griffin slugged her shoulder and grinned, "That's great! See, you're marking a path for girls everywhere! Learn how to dance, disguise yourself as a boy, and enter a dance competition." Rhiannon rubbed her shoulder gingerly.

"Is your family coming?" she asked. Griffin just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if my betrothed is here, they probably are, too." He shrugged again. "It's not like this is the first time they'd miss my winning."

Rhiannon smirked, "You're not going to win this year. Maybe it's good they're not here. Come on, I want to dance on stage again!" Griffin groaned but stood.

"Do I have to come?" he asked in an exhausted tone. Rhiannon just grabbed his wrist and started charging off in the direction of the stage.

"You and I are dancing at the same time," she replied. "Let's go!" She dragged him up on stage and the musician sighed heavily.

"Again?" he asked. Rhiannon nodded and she and Griffin stood on opposite sides of the stage. The music once more lifted Rhiannon to her toes and around the entire ten-foot square of wood. Griffin this time was the victor. Rhiannon bowed to the young man and smiled.

"Next time," Griffin assured her. Rhiannon just nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rhiannon said. "The next time I compete with you will be on the day of the finals of the contest. You can expect me to win."

"And let a girl win?" Griffin smiled. "I don't think so!" Unbeknownst to the two, a specific lord's son was standing by the side of the stage, listening. "Well, Rhian, I'm off to find food. See you later." He punched Rhiannon's shoulder again and waved, going off into the faire.

She also went to leave the stage but was stopped by a hand gripping her upper arm. "Rhian? As in Rhiannon, the stable girl?" a sneering voice asked.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Rhiannon in her imitation-boy voice.

"Oh but I think you do," replied Adam, smiling evilly. "I could easily let it slip to the judges and they'd have you out of this contest faster than a slab cab."

"Afraid I'll win?" Rhiannon retorted cockily. She relished the expression of insult and shock on the lord's son's face.

"Never," he replied. "Even if you beat me, Griffin is easily five levels above you. He's won this contest every year he's participated. You can't honestly expect to win."

Rhiannon smiled confidently, jerking her arm from the boy's grasp, and said, "Oh, but I will win, and I'll buy back the next two years of my life, and then I'll be gone. Now go concentrate on your own steps."

Adam just grinned, "He's betrothed! You have no chance at his heart!" Rhiannon had been walking away but at his words, turned back and smacked him across his smirking, arrogant, handsome face.

"Speak not to me until the contest is over," she hissed. "Leave me be!" and with that, she whirled around, her close-cropped hair landing in her eyes. "Arrogant git," she hissed angrily under her breath as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

She collapsed into a chair at the inn, where she fell into a sleep plagued with the same dream she'd always had

She collapsed into a chair at the inn, where she fell into a sleep plagued with the same dream she'd always had. The face of the man dancing with her in the dream was, as always, hazy, but now she could see that she was the girl dancing.

The next two weeks passed much as the first few days had until the first day of the contest arrived. It would be spread out over two days to allow for the preliminary championships, and then the winners of that competition would go on to the finals. The full prize for winning the competition was fifty gold crowns and Rhiannon was determined to win. The contest would not begin until noon so Rhiannon spent her morning walking around the faire. She bought some food, then went over to the stage to prepare. She warmed up by running through simpler steps, then stretched. Finally, she ran through her steps a few times. Finally deeming herself ready, she returned to the inn to find Griffin changing into a pair of nice pants and a green cotton shirt. He pinned a number to the back and front of his shirt, then smiled at Rhiannon, nodded, and left. She ran back to the stage and asked the judges, "Do you have a number for Rhian Dordan?" The old man nodded and handed her the papers and two pins.

"Here, boy, now go and make merry until the contest," he said in a mock-gruff voice. Rhiannon smiled at the old man, then nodded once and left. Returning to the inn, she found Griffin once more lounging in the living room.

"Griffin, I need to borrow clothes," she said. "I only have the ones I'm wearing."

"Of course," said her roommate. He stood and the two returned to their room. "Here," he said, handing her a royal blue shirt and loose brown pants. "Let me know when you're done. I'll be right outside." He then shut the door behind his back and leaned against the outside wall. Rhiannon pulled off her outer shirt and worn, dark brown breeches. She slipped easily into the pants and tucked the shirt in. After dressing, she put her mother's shoes on, smiling at the perfect fit. She buckled them quickly and stood, then drummed a bit with her toes. Finally ready, she met Griffin outside.

"How do I look?" she asked. Griffin's jaw just dropped.

"If you don't win because of your dancing, you better win for your appearance," he replied. Rhiannon smiled and ran a hand through her hair. It fell softly against her cheek bones and into her eyes.

"Thanks," Rhiannon smiled. Griffin held out his arms and loosely hugged Rhiannon.

"That is, if I don't win," he told her. She backed up, smiled, and punched his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I plan to win." Griffin just grinned at her. Then, Siobhan arrived.

"Hello," she greeted Rhiannon. Rhiannon just nodded in return, not trusting herself to speak. Siobhan hugged Griffin warmly and, kissing his cheek, said, "I came to wish you luck."

Griffin smiled and kissed Siobhan's forehead. "Thanks," he said, "I'll need it, especially with Rhian in the contest. He's easily as good as I am."

"Not really," Rhiannon piped up, not wanting attention. She then said, "I'm off to stretch again. I'll see you later, Griffin." He nodded deeply and Rhiannon was off.

Listening to the music, Rhiannon smiled. She swung one leg up onto the side of the stage and leaned over to stretch. She felt as though she were living the dream though now she was impersonating a boy and in the dream she was obviously not. She tapped along with the music until a tapping on her shoulder drew her out of her trance. She whirled around to see none other than Adam Sparrow. "What is it?" she asked with a glare.

"I just came to wish you luck," he smiled. "Good luck, that is. I know you're going to beat me and I just wanted to say that if you beat Griffin, I hope you won't use the prize money to get out of Sparrow Manor. You're a fair stable hand and we can't afford the time to look for another."

Rhiannon quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a compliment somewhere in there?"

Adam just smirked, "Somewhere in there." He then nodded to her and left, a smile on his face.

Rhiannon took a few deep breaths and resumed stretching as Griffin hopped up on the stage beside her. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Adam Sparrow just complimented me," she said. Griffin's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline.

"That's good or bad?" he asked. Rhiannon shrugged and took a seat on the stage.

"A bit of both, I suppose," she told him. "It's just weird since we've never gotten along. I mean, he's arrogant, conceited, and a pain in the arse." Griffin laughed.

"You are so in love with him," he taunted. Rhiannon pushed him playfully, accidentally knocking him off the stage.

"Am not!" she exclaimed. She whacked Griffin over and over again, trying to get him to take his remark back.

"Are too!" he retorted. He ducked Rhiannon's attempted playful assault and said, grabbing Rhiannon's wrists, said, "Admit it."

"What's to admit?" she asked facetiously. She yanked her wrists from Griffin's grasp and said, "Now, I need to get ready to perform if you don't mind." With that, she quickly darted across the stage and sat on the other edge. She stretched for five minutes or so and lined up with the other contestants on the side of the stage. The preliminaries were to be in groups of three at a time, with the best from each going on to the next level. Rhiannon won each time she competed, with Griffin and Adam also winning until the final round. Their last competition was to be the next day, but each received ten silver crowns in prize money for making it as far as they had. Each accepted the cash and returned to their inns. Griffin and Rhiannon went into the common room of the inn at which they were boarding and were instantly met with other guests greeting them, welcoming them, asking questions and such.

"Want to get out of here?" Griffin asked. Rhiannon nodded and the friends somehow managed to escape the commotion.

"Where to?" Rhiannon asked. She still hadn't changed out of the blue shirt and brown pants she'd borrowed.

"How about some where no one knows who you are?" Griffin smiled.

Rhiannon grinned roguishly, "Or how about some place where everyone knows who I am? Celebrity and anonymity are nearly the same, anyway."

Griffin slugged her in the shoulder. "You've utterly lost it, you know that?" he quipped, his accent melting Rhiannon's knees. She'd always had it for upper-class boys with different accent than her own servant-class one, full of guttural inflection.

"Yeah, and you've helped," she smirked, punching her friend back. They eventually reached the overcrowded faire grounds and began to walk around. Several people complimented the pair on their performances earlier and one even proposed to Griffin. Luckily, Rhiannon had no such experience. Even masquerading as a boy, the others could tell there was something odd about her.

"I'm off to find Siobhan," said Griffin. Without even waiting for a response from Rhiannon, he left her standing in the middle of a crowded street, alone, with no idea of how to get back to the inn.

"Griffin!" she tried to holler while simultaneously trying to sound like a boy. Several people looked at her as her voice cracked. She blushed furiously and took off. Someone loitering in an alleyway grabbed her arm and jerked her in. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Just thought you'd appreciate a familiar face," said the arrogant voice of Adam Sparrow.

Rhiannon sneered and yanked her arm away. "Not now," she replied. "I just ate."

Adam just grinned, "We're going to be competing tomorrow, huh?"

"What of it?" Rhiannon quipped. Adam took her hand and smiled.

"I just wanted to give you a little good-luck present," replied Adam, leaning forward. Rhiannon was not prepared for when he pecked her on the lips.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, shoving him away and running out of the alley. Her dance shoes tripped her and she landed hard in the dirt. She brushed the dirt off and realized, though the pants and shirt were in fine condition, she was bleeding from her hands where they'd met the dust.

"Do you need help?" asked a voice from above Rhiannon. A distinctly female, upper-class voice, at that.

"I'm fine," replied Rhiannon, sitting up. She managed to stand up and, taking off her shoes, went to run.

The woman grabbed her hand, though, and said timidly, "I saw you dancing earlier. You were the best."

Rhiannon smiled briefly and said, "Thanks, now I've got to go." Adam emerged from right behind the woman and Rhiannon grinned.

"Hello," he greeted Rhiannon while catching her other hand. Her eyes flew wide; she was still in male-impersonation mode. However, Adam had succeeded in getting the woman to leave Rhiannon alone. "You look far too much like a guy for your own good," he grinned.

"Oh go away!" Rhiannon said, shoving the lord's son away. She then pulled off her dance shoes and stockings and ran down the dirt path barefoot until she found what she was looking for. Ducking through the door, she breathed deeply. The church was tiny and run-down but it was quiet and no one would look for her there.

"Looking for something, boy?" asked a priest. Rhiannon looked at him.

"No, nothing, just a quiet place," she replied. The old man just nodded.

"A dancer, are ye?" he asked, thick Kerry accent twisting his words so they were nearly impossible to understand.

"I am indeed," Rhiannon said. "Now, I must depart. Thanks for the moment." With a deep nod to the priest, she opened the door of the church and returned to the hot, dusty haze of the fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Griffin, Siobhan on his arm, caught Rhiannon mid-step and asked, "What are you running from?"

"Adam," she replied, breathing heavily and leaning on Griffin's shoulder, clutching her side.

"What happened?" he asked, supporting his friend. Siobhan looked affronted as Griffin tried to coax Rhiannon to speak.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, when I can breathe," she replied, eyes still wide.

Griffin nodded, "Got it," and smiled. "Can you walk yet?" Rhiannon nodded and let go of Griffin's shoulder.

"I'm actually going back to the inn," she replied. Griffin nodded once more and she left with one last meaningful glance.

"Strange boy," remarked Siobhan craftily. She smiled at Griffin.

"That's because she's not," he replied before he knew what his mouth was doing.

"Rhian is a girl?" Siobhan shrieked in a whisper before Griffin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Keep it to yourself," he said. "She needs the money more than Adam or I do and she's the best dancer. Want to get her disqualified? Siobhan, if she's gone then I win and I'm still giving her the money."

"You've fallen for her," remarked the girl, picking up her skirts to step over the rotting carcass of a bird shot down for sport.

"You're my betrothed," Griffin said. "Rhian is just a friend. Besides, she's utterly obsessed with the lord's son at the manor she's a stable hand for."

Siobhan quirked an eyebrow. "This is complicated. Simplify it."

Griffin heaved a sigh. Then he said, "Rhian is a stable hand at Sparrow Manor, owned by Lord and Lady Sparrow. Adam Sparrow is their son and heir. Both Rhiannon and Adam dance. They're the other finalists. They think they hate each other with a burning passion, but in reality, they don't. Now, Rhian is my roommate for the contest because she couldn't afford her own room and mine is a double room. Anyway, she and Adam are totally in love and they don't know it yet. So, like I said, she's not my type."

"Is this a jest?" Siobhan asked, shocked. "There is no way this is happening! She is a girl! She can't compete in the contest!"

"Want to bet?" asked a voice from behind them. Siobhan and Griffin turned to see Adam standing there, a sharp knife in his hand. "She will compete," he said. "If you say anything to get her disqualified, you are gone! Understand?"

"She gets it," said Griffin. "Now put that away before you carve out your own eye!" Shuddering, he linked arms with Siobhan and they walked away.

Rhiannon was once more curled up on her bed, facing the wall, when Griffin came in, cheerfully humming. "Quit it," she groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Adam Sparrow has it bad for you," he said, sitting on his bed.

"You know this how?" Rhiannon demanded, rolling over.

Griffin just grinned. "He threatened Siobhan when she almost yelled that you were a girl."

"She yelled I was a girl? Griffin, what if the judges of the contest heard? Oh, no! This cannot be happening!" Rhiannon stood and grabbed Griffin by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Relax, Rhian. Breathe. No one heard! She was whispering and I covered her mouth before she could say anything else. Trust me, it's fine. Now, go eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the longest day of your life," replied Griffin. He pulled Rhiannon's hands from his shoulders and smiled, "Breathe."

She smiled. "Night," she whispered, backing away. The sun had long set and Rhiannon was exhausted.

Walking onstage the next day, Rhiannon felt she was prepared for the contest. She would be going after both Griffin and Adam, so she would be able to watch the two boys. When Adam finished dancing, it was Rhiannon's turn. She took a step forward and pointed her foot. The music lifted her to her toes again and she easily flew around the stage as she always had. She knew she was going to win from the moment she started dancing; she could feel it in her blood as it pumped to the rhythm of the music. Eventually the song ended, as did her dance, and she bowed to the judges. The three men deliberated and, ten minutes later, they announced the winner. "Rhian Dordan!" the middle judge said as he stood. Rhiannon shook Griffin's and Adam's hands and went to collect her prize money.

"Thank you," she smiled, accepting the cash. She then bowed to the audience and returned to where she'd been standing before. All three bowing again, they walked off stage.

"That was brilliant!" Griffin exclaimed, hugging Rhiannon behind the stage so no one would see.

Adam smiled shyly, "I knew you would win." Rhiannon smiled and held out one hand for him to shake.

"Truce?" she asked. He smiled, shaking her hand warmly. She blushed as her knees started knocking.

"Truce," he agreed, nodding. After a few moments, Rhiannon cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. She hugged Griffin again right as Siobhan appeared.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "You'd have her over me?"

Rhiannon sighed heavily, "It's not what you think. I just won the contest."

"I'm sure," she sneered. Griffin just looked at the ground.

"Siobhan, she's right. We were just congratulating her," said Adam. Looking at Rhiannon, he took her hand and said, "Besides, she's with me."

"Oh," said the girl, shocked. Griffin just smirked to himself as he watched Rhiannon struggle to keep her face emotionless.

"Well, we're off to celebrate," said Rhiannon. "Griffin, I'll see you later," she added. He nodded and watched the two teens leave.

"What was that about?" Rhiannon demanded of Adam. He just grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered. Rhiannon just pushed him away again and ran back to the inn.

"Leave me alone, you liar!" she hollered back, tears streaming down her face as she ran.

"Whoa, what happened?" Griffin asked as Rhiannon ran into their room.

"He kissed me," she cried, sinking onto the bed. She wiped her face with her hands and sniffed.

"He was that bad a kisser?" Griffin asked. Rhiannon choked on a laugh through her tears and shook her head.

"He says he loves me, but he's just a liar. I mean, he could have any woman at court he wanted and I don't want him," she admitted, hyperventilating.

"Rhian, look at me," Griffin said, reaching out and raising Rhiannon's chin with his hand. "Boys like Adam Sparrow are raised not to get attached to anyone, or to show emotion to anyone. I still have issues telling people that Siobhan is my betrothed. If he says he loves you, he probably does."

Rhiannon shook her head. "I'm leaving tonight," she said, packing her bag. Griffin nodded and left so Rhiannon could change and give him back his clothes. "Bye," whispered Rhiannon. She kissed Griffin's cheek as he kissed hers and she left.

"Good luck," he whispered. "I hope you get your freedom." Rhiannon nodded, hugged him one last time, and was gone. That night as she slept fitfully beneath a tree, she had the dream again. The man's face was still hazy and indistinguishable but now she could see he had black hair.

Waking up the next morning, Rhiannon picked an apple from a tree in a farmer's yard and continued on her way. Each night for the next week was exactly the same; each night she'd sleep under a tree and the each day she'd continue walking, looking for food to eat along the way. Eventually, she finally returned to Sparrow Manor.

The moment she entered the estate, she went directly to the kitchens. She hugged Josiah and let him kiss her forehead in a fatherly gesture. "Did you have a good time? Did you win?" he asked.

Rhiannon nodded and held up the bag. "I could free myself tomorrow," she cried.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Josiah asked gently. Rhiannon shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "What is it? The horses?" Josiah asked.

"It's Adam," she replied. "He loves me." Josiah just blinked at her for a moment.

"Adam as in the lord's son?" he asked, shocked. Rhiannon nodded. "Do you love him?" Rhiannon nodded again. "Oh, dear, you're in it deep, you are," Josiah whispered.

"I know," Rhiannon replied. Pulling away, she said, "I have to get back to Rhian and the other horses."

Josiah nodded and said, "Give Rhian a hug from me." Rhiannon smiled, nodded, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a week later and she had yet to give Lord Sparrow her money

It was about a week later and she had yet to give Lord Sparrow her money. Just then, a knock on the threshold surprised the two servants.

A maid who looked to be about twelve told Rhiannon, "Miss, Lady Sparrow be looking for ye. Ye best make it quick."

"Thank you," replied Rhiannon. She hugged Josiah again as soon as the girl had left. "What do you think she wants?" Josiah just shrugged and Rhiannon departed for the main hall of Sparrow Manor. "Milady, you called for me?" said Rhiannon, kneeling before Lady Sparrow.

"Yes, I did," she said. Rhiannon only then noticed that she was still wearing the breeches and shirt she'd had Josiah lend her. "My son tells me you won a men's dance contest and intend to use the money to buy the last two years of your term here."

Rhiannon nodded. "Yes, milady, I did win and do intend to use the money for that."

"Well, dear, save your money because Adam has already paid for your freedom," said Lady Sparrow.

"What?" Rhiannon almost shrieked. "I have made no arrangements and I have nowhere to go!"

"You always have somewhere to go," said a deep voice from the doorway.

"Milady, may I be excused?" Rhiannon asked. Lady Sparrow nodded and the girl bowed once more before going to went to the doorway. Much to her surprise, Adam took her hand and led her down the hall, out of the manor, and to the courtyard, where a little fountain surrounded by bushes stood. On one side, to which Adam led Rhiannon, there was a stone bench. "What do you want?" asked Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon, I wish you'd believe me when I say I love you. I mean, you showed me that there is an entire world outside of the manor. I only entered that dance contest because I knew you would try to win if I told you about it and I wanted an excuse to be near you; to watch you, especially when you dance."

"Are you being honest?" Rhiannon asked, not knowing what she was doing. Adam nodded and Rhiannon smiled, "Then I believe you." He smiled and Rhiannon boldly took a step closer. Snaking an arm around his neck, she twisted one of the strands of hair at the nape of his neck around her finger and kissed him. His hands settled on her waist and pulled her a few inches closer until they were barely touching. "I love you," she finally admitted, letting Adam cradle her in his arms.

Adam didn't say anything at that point, just enjoying the moment, then he whispered, "My mother is always throwing balls and parties and there is one in one day's time and I'd like to ask you if you'd be my date."

"Me?" Rhiannon asked. Adam nodded. "I have nothing to wear and my hair is still far too short," she said. "I would just embarrass you."

"Please?" Adam asked. Rhiannon just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Besides, who will take care of the horses? Where am I to go now that I no longer have a job here?" asked Rhiannon, looking away.

"You could stay here. We have a new stablehand, Rhiannon. While we were away at the faire, my father paid for a slave from the north to work in the stables," replied Adam. He then said, "Besides, my mother could have a dress made for you. Don't worry about your hair. I think it's beautiful. It becomes you."

Rhiannon smirked, "I may love you, but I'm no simpering lovesick fool. Adam, I wouldn't fit in with the other girls. Please don't try to make me go!"

Adam nodded and looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not trying to force you. I just don't want to go with anyone else. Anyway, there's a room if you want it, this way. I don't think you want to stay in the barn any longer if you don't have to."

"Thanks," Rhiannon smiled. She let Adam loosely take her hand and lead her back into the manor. After climbing down a few flights of stairs, Adam led her down a hallway.

"Trust me?" he asked. Rhiannon nodded and bit her lip. Then, he opened the door of a room. "This is it," he said. "I know it's not much, but it's better than the barn."

"It's beautiful," Rhiannon smiled as she looked around. The coverlet on the bed was made of rich burgundy velvet and was lined with gold silk. Gold silk curtains and a canopy graced the dark cherry four-poster bed and the large windows. Gold and burgundy striped wallpaper covered the walls, and there were two paintings on the walls. One was of Adam on his fifteenth birthday and the other was of the royal family when Adam and his sister were younger. "Thanks for everything," Rhiannon said.

"It's no problem," replied Adam. He smiled, "My room is three doors down to your left and my parents live in the north tower. You already know where the kitchens are?" Rhiannon nodded. "Well, we eat in the main dining hall each night with my parents and whichever dignitaries are here at the time. Anything else?"

Rhiannon just smiled, "Where are the library and the lavatory?"

Adam replied, "I'll show you the library in the morning myself but you and I share a lavatory through that door. Set into the floor is a large tub that is rather pool-like. I myself have tripped over it several times, so be careful. All right, I think that's it. If you need anything else, just come find me."

"Thanks," whispered Rhiannon. She hugged Adam silently and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead in return and walked to the door.

Then, clapping a hand to his forehead, Adam said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I asked my mother to make up a few things for you in case you should decide to stay with us once you were free! Um, feel free to look in that closet whenever you want." With that, Adam nodded once and left.

Rhiannon smiled as the boy left and went over to the doors. Opening them, she gasped. The dresses, though simple, were beautiful. Immediately, she stripped off the men's clothing she'd been wearing and donned a plain, though brilliant white, shift. The garment laced down her front, back, and sides, and it was sleeveless. Over it she put on a hoopskirt and a long chemise, then put on a few petticoats. Finally, she selected one of the dresses. It had two dresses within it. The first layer was a long-sleeved gold silk gown with a long flowing skirt. Over it, she wore a dark red velvet dress with an open front and baggy sleeves that went to her elbow. She put on a gold lace vest over and laced it up the front, then admired her reflection for a while. With a smile, she took off the dress and slipped into another. This one was a silver and green number similar to the one Siobhan had worn when Rhiannon and she had first met, only without the jewels. The dark green velvet and pale silver only made her skin, which was lightly tanned from working in the sun, look darker, however, so Rhiannon resolved not to wear it if she could avoid it. After the failure of the green and silver, Rhiannon pulled out a gown the same color as the shirt she'd borrowed from Griffin for the dance contest. She pulled it on and smiled. The soft, warm velvet was easy to wear. It was just a simple smock, however, a sleeveless smock at that. If she wore it in public it would be a scandal to last a century. Then, she found the other part of the dress. It was a gold silk dress much like the under-dress from the first gown but it had blue flowers and green vines stitched up the sides of the fabric. Rhiannon lowered the smock once more over her head and smiled. The open sides allowed the embroidery on the gold fabric to show. Once more, someone in the doorway cleared his throat. "The red one looks best on you," said Adam, taking a step closer.

Rhiannon whirled around. "You've been here the entire time?" she shrieked.

"I got here to see you looking at the red dress," he replied. "I didn't see you in anything less than the shift, I promise." He took a few steps closer and Rhiannon felt herself smiling.

"You're sure?" she asked. Adam just nodded and reached into the closet.

"You forgot the belt," he said, tying the cords of a woven gold belt around Rhiannon's waist. "Wear this tomorrow?" he asked softly. Rhiannon nodded and Adam kissed her forehead again, then left.

Once Adam was gone, she stripped off the beautiful clothes and laid them out on the window seat. Settling into bed in just the shift, she sighed and tried to sleep. She started off on her back, looking up at the canopy, but then she turned onto her right to look out the window. Neither position led her into a blissful dreamless sleep. Rolling onto her left side, she lay there for a few minutes. Rhiannon continued to toss and turn for a while until someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" she called.

Adam stepped into the room for the third time that night. "Having trouble sleeping?" he asked. Rhiannon nodded. "Do you want anything?"

"Stay with me?" Rhiannon asked timidly. Adam's eyes betrayed nervousness that he tried to cover with a shy smile.

"All right," he agreed. He lifted the covers of the bed and Rhiannon slid over a few inches. He slid in and lay on his back. "Okay?" he asked, nervousness snaking into his voice.

Rhiannon just nodded and smiled, reaching for Adam's hand on the comforter. "It's cold," she whispered, shivering. Adam slid a few inches closer.

"Better?" he asked. Rhiannon nodded, still shivering a bit. Adam timidly laid an arm over her waist.

"Perfect," she replied, putting her hand on his upper arm. "Good night," she added a moment later, but Adam had already fallen asleep. She smiled and put her head on the pillow beside his and finally drifted off.

The dream haunted Rhiannon all night, but something changed. The next morning, Rhiannon felt exhausted, as though she'd lived the dream. She looked around and saw she was alone in the room. "Adam?" she called.

He poked his head in from the lavatory and asked, "Is something wrong?" Rhiannon just shook her head and sank beneath the covers.

"I'm still cold," she said tiredly. Adam returned to the room a few minutes later.

"You look exhausted," he said. "Did you get any sleep at all?" Rhiannon shrugged.

"I had this bizarre dream. I feel like I was living it instead of just dreaming it. It's not important," she replied. Adam nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

With a smile, he kissed Rhiannon's forehead. "I've got to go back to my room before my mother realizes I've been here all night," he said quietly. He hugged Rhiannon gently and kissed her lightly on the lips, then was gone. Rhiannon sank back on her pillows and smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait for me!" Adam said. He easily caught up to Rhiannon and grabbed her hand. "Come on! I know a faster way!" he said, pulling her through another tapestry.

Five seconds later, they emerged into the kitchens. Josiah was lying on the floor, clutching his heart. "Rhiannon!" he gasped like a fish out of water. She clutched his hand.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around. A pot was on the floor; probably what had triggered the crash.

"My-my chest. It hurts!" he managed weakly. "Rhiannon, I'm not going to make it," he gasped.

Rhiannon shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Hang on, Josiah!" she cried. The old man just reached up and wiped her cheeks.

"Don't cry, little Rhia. You've given me the chance to be a father to a daughter and I'll love you for that forever," Josiah whispered. His hand dropped to the floor on his side and his eyes fluttered shut for a second, then opened once more. "Adam, watch over my little girl for me."

"Yes, sir," Adam said, for once ignoring rank and showing respect to a person of the servant class.

"Farewell, little Rhiannon, and farewell to Rhian, your brother in a sense. Life's been good," said Josiah before taking one last deep breath. He exhaled and his lips stilled as he shut his eyes. Rhiannon sobbed hysterically over Josiah's body for a good two hours, Adam sitting beside her, rubbing her back softly.

"I love you, my father," she whispered before kissing Josiah's cheek one last time and standing. Adam hugged her gently as she continued to cry.

"I'm here," he whispered. Rhiannon nodded and he managed to maneuver her back through the tunnel to find his parents. First, however, he brought her back to the little courtyard. "I have to tell my parents," said Adam quietly.

Rhiannon nodded, "Go. I'll be here when you return." Adam kissed her forehead and hugged her again, then went back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Josiah's body, covered with a thick bag of canvas, was lowered into the dirt beneath a huge weeping willow i

The next morning, Josiah's body, covered with a thick bag of canvas, was lowered into the dirt beneath a huge weeping willow in the land surrounding Sparrow Manor. Only Rhiannon, Adam, and a few of the other servants Rhiannon knew stood to watch the two assistant chefs lower the old man into the dirt. "Thanks," Rhiannon whispered as she hugged Adam warmly. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"You were the only family he had," Adam said. "I wouldn't dream of not letting people pay their last respects, especially you. Hey, are you still up for the party tonight? I'd completely understand if you don't wish to attend."

Rhiannon shook her head as she clung to Adam. "I still want to go," she said. "I mean, life stops for no man except the one man at a time for which it stops." She ran one hand down Adam's arm and whispered, "Come with me." Gripping his hand, she led him to the stables in which she'd lived for years. She led him to the room she'd made of the loft and, sitting on the bed, pulled Adam down to sit beside her. "Is this awkward?" she asked timidly.

"A bit," Adam said. "It's all right, though. What did you want to tell me?" Rhiannon kissed him lightly and smiled through her tears as she felt Adam's arms encircle her body.

"Just that I love you," she replied. She subconsciously tugged on the thick black wool cloak she wore over the blue and gold dress Josiah had liked when she'd worn it the day before.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. Rhiannon nodded and undid the silver clasp at the neck of the cloak.

"Just warm," she replied. Adam managed a weak smile as he pushed the cloak off of Rhiannon's shoulders. The blue smock followed the cloak and she smiled, "I'm good now." Adam's face had darkened about fifty shades of red and was getting dangerously close to puce. "You all right?" she asked softly. Adam just nodded stiffly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Of course not," replied Adam. With that, he leaned in for a kiss, holding the back of Rhiannon's head with one hand.

"Whoa," she breathed as she pulled away. "Want to do that again?" Adam just breathed and leaned in again. Pulling back, Rhiannon then clung tightly to Adam's shirt. "I can't believe Josiah is dead! You know, he's been watching over me since I was five," she whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered as he held Rhiannon. "You two were close, huh?" Rhiannon just nodded and kissed him again.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you right now," Rhiannon whispered.

Adam half-smiled, "I'm good company now that I'm less obnoxious, huh?" Rhiannon just shrugged.

"I hate mourning," she whispered. "You're good for making me smile." Adam kissed her forehead.

"Glad I could help," he replied. "Do you want to go inside yet?" Rhiannon just shook her head.

"Let's stay out here for a while. It's warm and I don't want to go out in the cold yet. I hate autumn," replied Rhiannon.

Adam shrugged, "Whatever you want." Rhiannon just wiped her eyes and sniffed. Lying down, she tugged Adam down beside her and kissed him again.

"I'm scared," she finally said, sighing heavily as she spoke.

"About what?" Adam asked, tenderly tracing circles on Rhiannon's upper arm with his finger.

Rhiannon just shrugged. "Life," she replied. "I mean, I want to get married someday and now I have no one to walk me down the isle." She twisted her fingers loosely with Adam's. "I want to have children someday and now I have no one to spoil them when I'm not watching." She kissed Adam and whispered, "I want to fall more deeply in love and now I have no one to offer guidance."

Adam kissed Rhiannon again and again and whispered between soft pecks, "First of all, if you married me, my father could walk you down the isle. Second of all, if we had children, my mother would spoil them for you. Finally, if you want to fall more deeply in love, you have to remember that it's called falling for a reason. You have no control over it." Rhiannon hugged him tightly and kissed him back.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'm really going to miss him. I mean, he was like a father to me after my own died. I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

Adam kissed Rhiannon's forehead and said, "Just trust me. Everything is going to work out fine." Just as they were settling into a comfortable silence, someone burst through the door of the barn.

"Oh," said a shocked voice as Siobhan and Griffin walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rhiannon as she hurriedly pulled on the layers of her dress. She climbed down the stairs and hugged Griffin warmly.

"I was invited to the ball and we decided to arrive early. Lady Sparrow told me that we could board here for the week, I with Adam and Siobhan with you if we could find you," replied Griffin.

Rhiannon smiled, "That's wonderful! Well, I'll show Siobhan to my room and Adam can show you to his." She smiled at Siobhan and the two girls headed off.

"Griffin really likes you, Rhian" said Siobhan, trying awkwardly to make conversation.

"Actually, my name is Rhiannon," said Rhiannon as her cheeks tinged pink. "He's a really fine man. You must be happy to be betrothed to him."

Siobhan shrugged, "I didn't have a choice. I mean, he's handsome and he's sweet, but there's no love between us. We're the best of friends and we've come to terms with the fact that someday we'll have to marry, but I don't see him and me falling in love like you and your future lord."

Rhiannon blushed furiously. "Don't remind me," she said. "I can't imagine myself as a Lady of the Court, much less married. I mean, I'm fifteen. I'm not even of age yet. Furthermore, Lord and Lady Sparrow would never let us marry. Like you probably know, I was the stablehand here before I won the contest."

"Yes, Griffin mentioned that," replied Siobhan. She smiled frostily at Rhiannon, as though she was afraid her face might break if she showed too much emotion, and said, "It's very kind of you to allow me to share your quarters for the night. Griffin says we'll be leaving after breakfast tomorrow, but I don't know for sure." Rhiannon just smiled as she led the other girl to her room. "It's lovely!" exclaimed Siobhan as Rhiannon pushed open the door of her bedroom. Rhiannon just smiled.

"A servant shall be bringing in a mattress from another guest room for me to sleep on, so feel free to make yourself comfortable on the bed," said Rhiannon.

With that final exchange, the two girls began to prepare for the banquet and the subsequent ball. Rhiannon let Siobhan bathe first and when the other girl emerged from the lavatory wrapped in a thick dressing gown, Rhiannon took her own turn. Five minutes after she'd sunk into the hot water and bubbles, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Adam," replied Adam. Rhiannon began to panic silently as she heard his deep voice. "May I come in?"

"I'm bathing!" Rhiannon called back. She laughed silently when Adam called back.

"I have a shift you can put on," he called. Rhiannon sighed heavily and pulled herself out of the warmth. She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and opened the door.

"Thank you," she said, taking the little dress Adam held out to her with a smile.

"All set?" he asked a few minutes later. Rather than answer, Rhiannon opened the door, then slid back into the water.

She smiled, "This is highly frowned-upon." Adam just shrugged.

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her," he smirked. Rhiannon laughed and pecked him lightly on the lips. She then pulled back and playfully splashed Adam. "What was that for?" he shrieked, laughing.

"You were getting arrogant again," said Rhiannon boldly.

"You are far too bold," Adam said. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." Rhiannon laughed and ducked under the water, jetting to the other side of the pool-like tub.

"I don't think so," replied Rhiannon. "And you don't own me anymore so I may speak as I wish." Adam followed Rhiannon underwater and took a seat on the small ledge beside her.

He smirked, "Most girls would be terrified of offending me if they spoke like you."

Rhiannon replied cheekily, "I'm not most girls." With that, she ducked underwater one last time and, reaching the built-in stairs, climbed out of the pool, leaving Adam in the water. She pulled on her dressing gown again and smiled, "You may use the other door on your way out."


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that about

"What was that about?" Siobhan asked as soon as Rhiannon returned. She shrugged, sitting on the window seat.

"He is far too arrogant for his own good," she replied. Siobhan sighed and took a seat next to the younger girl.

Siobhan then asked, "What do you like about him?" Rhiannon shrugged.

"He can be really sweet and funny sometimes, and I know he loves me," she said. With a sigh, she continued, "But the second after he says he loves me, he treats me like I'm a servant again. I don't know, it just seems like he should respect me more. Does that sound too demanding?"

Siobhan sighed. "I think it makes sense, but I just think he's so used to having everything his way. Maybe he just doesn't know how to act. I truly don't know." With that, she rose and left to find Griffin.

"Ready to go?" asked a suave voice from the doorway. Rhiannon looked up and blushed, smiling. Siobhan had managed to make Rhiannon's hair look more feminine somehow and she was wearing a dark indigo gown with a low neckline with no sleeves and an open-front skirt over a shimmery light periwinkle gown with a higher neckline and a regular skirt. Adam smiled and held out his elbow for Rhiannon. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Rhiannon replied softly. Adam was wearing black tights with a gold tunic and a vest the same indigo as Rhiannon's outer gown. "So do you," she smiled. With that, they fell silent as they entered the hall. The guests all stood and held up their goblets in a toast to him. He bowed as Rhiannon swept into a curtsy, almost falling as she did so.

Adam pulled out Rhiannon's seat for her, then took his own chair a few seats down. Rhiannon smiled at those around her and nodded politely to them. "Are you a Lady of the Court?" asked a young girl. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and charming brown eyes and couldn't be more than seven.

"I am her escort," smiled Adam as he knelt between the two chairs.

The little girl grinned, "Sir Adam!" She laughed happily and Adam gently touched the top of her head.

"Who might you be?" he asked the girl, smiling at her. Rhiannon watched, thoroughly amused at the arrogant, diplomatic young man chatting with a small child.

"I am Lilly," the girl said, slightly star-struck at the notion that the prince-to-be was talking to her.

"That's a pretty name," said Adam. "I hope you have fun at my party, Lilly." He smiled at the young girl, then stood and, kissing Rhiannon's hand, went back to his seat.

"Who are you, though?" Lilly asked Rhiannon contemplatively.

"My name is Rhiannon," she replied, not sure how to talk to Lilly.

Lilly grinned and began chatting away with Rhiannon so that the fifteen-year-old had barely a second to worry about how to get a word in edge-wise. "Are you going to marry Adam once he's the king?" Lilly asked, pausing to give Rhiannon time to reply.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, this is just one party and we're really young." Lilly nodded as though this made perfect sense and asked a few more awkward questions until Rhiannon said, "Lilly, I think dinner is going to be over soon if you want to find whoever brought you."

"Bye, Rhiannon," she smiled, darting off to look for her parents. Rhiannon sighed to herself, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

From behind her said a warm voice, "Don't worry! It's just me!"

"Griffin!" Rhiannon squealed, turning around and unceremoniously throwing her arms around him.

Griffin looked around at the guests and blushed a brilliant puce. "Want to let go?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Sorry," Rhiannon blushed. Adam appeared behind her then and slid an arm around Rhiannon's waist.

"Hey, Griffin," he smiled, holding out his other hand for the other boy to shake. Griffin smiled as he shook the boy's hand. "Long time, no see, eh?"

Griffin grinned as Siobhan took her perch on his elbow. "Oh, dreadfully, for a few hours is truly a ridiculously long time for one to wait." Rhiannon squeaked as Adam's hand tightened harshly on her waist. He blushed, letting up on his grip a bit.

"So, I am off to use the lavatory. I shall see you all later?" Rhiannon said, eager to escape from it all.

Adam nodded, "We'll be here, Rhiannon." She squeezed his hand, then left, skirts billowing around her gracefully as she took long, quick strides. Griffin was smirking as Adam turned around. "What are you smirking at?" he quipped.

Griffin just laughed, "You are in it so deep." Adam sighed, then started to turn away. "Wait!" Griffin said. Adam begrudgingly turned around and Griffin added, "I just meant that it was sweet."

"I'm going to get a drink," Adam said, excusing himself. He nodded to the other two and left, tugging awkwardly on his vest. Rhiannon returned from the lavatory about two minutes later and met Adam at a long table with food and drinks on it.

"Having a good time?" she asked. Adam just shrugged and put his arm around her waist. He didn't have time to actually respond, however, as a girl who looked to be about Rhiannon's age swept over.

She smiled coyly at Adam and asked, "Where have you been? You promised me last year you were taking me to this party!"

Rhiannon just blinked as the girl latched onto Adam's arm, stroking it gently. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked confusedly.

"Your mother invited me," she said. Then, looking at Rhiannon, she asked Adam, "Who's the new one?"

"This is my friend, Rhiannon," he said, dropping his hand from her waist. Rhiannon just smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?" Rhiannon replied in an aloof tone.

"Miss Leila Jacobs," she said, curtsying perfectly and smiling. "I've known Adam since we were children together. Emmy practically raised me."

"Is that so?" Rhiannon said, looking at Adam. He looked awkwardly at her and blushed brilliantly.

"Yes, we were so close we used to bathe together," Leila said, her cheeks as pale as ever, not a hint of embarrassment turning them pink.

"Leila, Rhiannon, pardon me but I must see to a matter of something somewhere else. Excuse me," Adam sputtered, dashing off.

"What was that about?" Griffin asked, coming up to Rhiannon. She shrugged and Griffin turned a bit, then saw Leila.

"Hello, Griffin!" she smiled brilliantly. He just stared at her as though his worst nightmare had come true.

"Aren't you the girl they hire to ruin relationships?" Griffin asked.

Leila looked stunned, though she could simply have been a fabulous actress. "Me? Why would you say that?"

Griffin just opened his mouth, about to reply, when Lady Sparrow swept over gracefully. "Are you all having a joyous time?" she asked.

"Simply wonderful," Siobhan said, willing the woman to leave.

"Marvelous!" Lady Sparrow said in a tone of such false cheerfulness that Rhiannon felt she was going to choke.

She excused herself and went off to the gardens where she found Adam sitting there. "Just a friend?" she asked in a tone of quiet hurt.

"I'm sorry," Adam admitted. "She was little more than a high-class harlot in the Sparrow court, and she was always after me for some reason. She was supposed to be my betrothed, but I told my parents I'd sooner die than marry her and thankfully my parents actually listened to me for once."

"Does she know that?" Rhiannon asked. "And why did you tell her I'm just a friend? Do you enjoy hurting me? I mean, seriously, Adam, you tell me you love me one moment and the next it's like I'm the little servant girl in the stable again! Pick one!" With one final shake of her head, Rhiannon turned on her heel and ran out of the room, heading for her own.

She waited to break into sobs until she was safely in her room, then she fell into hysterics. "Why?" she asked the air, over and over again. "Why me? Why does he want to hurt me so much? Why me? Why?" she continued this until she stopped crying and was sitting there, hyperventilating.

"Oh, Rhiannon, I'm so sorry! She used to come onto him at least once a day back when she lived here, but then she was sent away in disgrace when Adam's older sister found her in bed with Adam's servant, his best friend. He sent her away in shame and dismissed the boy. Oh, I'll have his head for this, I will!" Siobhan hugged Rhiannon gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was sitting on the bench in the courtyard when Siobhan found him

Adam was sitting on the bench in the courtyard when Siobhan found him. "Why did you let your mother invite Leila?" she demanded. Adam just looked up and blinked, cheeks tear-stained and a vacant expression haunting his eyes.

"Huh?" He was visibly upset, but his tone just drove the point home. "I didn't invite her. She's here with Lord Sweeney, my aunt's husband. Since my aunt died, he's been looking at younger and younger women."

"That's disgusting," Siobhan said, face contorting. She failed to suppress a shudder.

"It's court," replied Adam. "You should know that, you've grown up here, too. Trust me, Leila and I are long over. I thought I made it clear I was done with her when I introduced her to Rhiannon."

Siobhan looked at Adam oddly and said, "You introduced her as your friend. That really hurt her, you know. Rhiannon isn't like us, Adam! She grew up a servant! She's just friends with all the people who work here and when you introduced her as your friend, she thought that was a brush-off! Come on, use that thick head of yours! Who else liked Leila when she was here?"

Adam blinked slowly and replied, "My mother loves her as a daughter."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Siobhan. "And she hates Rhiannon, so she probably invited Leila to get Rhiannon to leave!"

"Mother!" called Adam, throwing open the door of the main hall. All the guests had long gone as it was far after the middle of the night.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, seeming to float over in her elegant green gown.

Adam was furious as he asked, "Why did you invite Leila?"

Lady Sparrow feigned innocence as she replied, "I didn't know she would be here, Adam. Besides, she's a lovely girl and you and she were rather close before you banished her!"

Adam, furious as he was, was slowly becoming more and more angry. "I never want her here again!" he said.

"Ah, well, she'll be here for the week, dear, so you'll just have to make do. She is actually staying in Rhiannon's room so if you could move her and Siobhan down the hall a bit, that would be simply wonderful," replied Lady Sparrow.

Adam bit back a sharp retort and merely nodded, "Yes, mother." With that, he bowed and left, fingernails digging into his palms as he walked angrily down the hall. He returned to his bedroom and, lying on the bed, hugged a pillow close. He looked towards the door of the bathroom and knocked. No one replied, so he slipped through his own door and across the floor.

"How could he do this to me, though? I thought he loved me!" Adam heard Rhiannon wailing to Siobhan through the door. He looked in the mirror as Rhiannon said, "It's like he enjoys hurting people!"

Siobhan must have been sitting with Rhiannon on the bed because he could hear her just as well as Rhiannon as she said, "Don't worry about him, Rhia, just make it through day by day. Everything will work itself out."

Adam sighed heavily, losing his resolve to talk to Rhiannon, and went back to his room. Sitting on the window seat, he put his forehead against the glass and sighed. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice when the door opened. "Adam Sparrow!" said a sharp voice from the doorway, "You are the son of a lord, soon to be king, and this is no way for you to act!"

"It doesn't matter, Father," Adam replied. "Rhiannon hates me." He sighed again, watching his breath on the window.

Lord Sparrow walked over to stand behind his son and said, "Adam, I am disappointed in you. Does Leila still mean anything to you?" Adam shook his head and his father said, "Good, because I never liked her either. Now, that Rhiannon, she's a good girl. Lose the long face and get out there and talk to her." He clapped Adam on the shoulder briefly, then left his son to his thoughts.

"Leila Jacobs!" called Griffin, running through the halls. The girl in question walked out of one of the chambers, smiling.

"Yes?" she asked in a too-bright tone. Griffin nearly upchucked at her syrupy-sweet voice.

"Lady Sparrow is looking for you," he replied huffily, annoyed at being used as a messenger boy when there were plenty of servants lying around.

"Thank you," Leila said, "you may go." Griffin looked at her as though she were insane.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Do you know who I am? I am Griffin Harmony, son of Lord and Lady Harmony of Belfast, and you do not speak to me in that tone!"

"Whatever," Leila quipped, pushing past Griffin. She sneered at him, making Griffin shudder as she brushed his arm.

Rhiannon was walking down the hallway when she heard voices from a small antechamber off the main corridor. Pressing her ear to the closed wooden door, she listened. "Leila, I brought you here for a reason!" hissed a woman's voice, presumably Lady Sparrow. "Get rid of that stable wench or I will do it myself and you will not like what will happen if I have to do it myself!"

Rhiannon gasped to herself as everything clicked. Then, Leila spoke, saying, "I'm sorry, Emmy! I promise I'll have her gone by the end of this week!"

"Good! I want her gone by the next ball, and not a moment later, you hear?" Lady Sparrow demanded. Leila must have nodded because the next sound Rhiannon heard was footsteps approaching the door.

"Adam!" Rhiannon shouted breathlessly as she threw open the door of his room.

"What do you want now?" he asked. "My heart and head on a silver platter?"

Rhiannon's face contorted with disgust before she returned to reality and said, "Your mother, Adam, she hired Leila to get me to leave!"

"I tried to tell you," Adam said, turning away. Rhiannon took a seat on his bed next to him.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Adam's eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed you knew what was going on."

Adam smiled weakly, "It's all right, I shouldn't have introduced you as just my friend." He stood and dropped to one knee. "I couldn't ask your father, but I asked my own, and he told me this was all right with him," he said before holding up an elegant ring made of wire-thin twisting vines of gold set with emerald leaves. "Rhiannon, can I introduce you as my betrothed?"

Rhiannon nearly fainted. "Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly. Adam opened his mouth to speak but then she waved a hand and said, "No, I heard what you said, sorry, I just need a moment. All right, let me get this straight, your mother is trying to break us up by hiring some girl and you want to tell her that we are betrothed?"

"More than anything," Adam said, a sappy grin on his face. "So? Will you accept this ring?"

Rhiannon sat back on the bed, putting one hand over her calmly beating heart. "I don't know," she said. "This seems like a really strange time to ask me, don't you think?"

Adam shook his head, "Life is random. Embrace it. So?"

Rhiannon smiled at the boy and said, "We're fifteen. Isn't this rushing things a bit? We're not even of age yet."

"My father proposed to my mother at the same age as us. Rhiannon, I love you. Please?" Adam probed.

"Yes," Rhiannon replied. Adam grinned and slid the ring on her finger. He stood and pulled Rhiannon to her feet and kissed her gently.

"Wonderful," Adam whispered. "We can have as long a courtship as you want and there's not one thing anyone can do about it." He pecked Rhiannon's lips again and held her gently, warmly.

Rhiannon smiled back, though her smile was half-hearted at the doubts swimming around her system. "I love you, too," she replied honestly, for she did love him. She just wasn't sure she wanted to be betrothed to him.

Leila walked in just in time to see the two kissing. She cleared her throat awkwardly and smiled, "Done?"

Adam and Rhiannon's cheeks flamed as he asked, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Leila asked, walking closer, swinging her hips.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment," Rhiannon said coldly, making it clear that Leila was not welcome.

The other girl was a fabulous actress, however, as she merely said, "Well, Lady Sparrow is looking for you, anyway, Rhiannon. She mentioned having her seamstress make a gown for you for next week's ball."

"You can leave now," said Adam a bit rudely as he looked angrily at Leila. She looked between the annoyed expression on Rhiannon's face to Adam's look of pure hatred and anger.

"Very well," Leila said loftily before turning and leaving.

"You'd better go, too," Adam whispered as soon as Leila was gone. He kissed Rhiannon's forehead and she was gone.

"You called for me?" Rhiannon asked, kneeling before Lady Sparrow.

"Indeed," said the older woman in a tone that betrayed her displeasure. "Sit, Rhiannon, we are going to have a little conversation." Rhiannon sat meekly and blinked innocently at the formidable woman. "Do you recall when we last spoke, how I told you if you seduced my son that it would end up very badly for you?" Rhiannon just nodded silently.

"I recall," she said. "Though I fail to see its relevance to today." Lady Sparrow smiled haughtily and sat on a brocade couch.

Lady Sparrow's smile grew as she said, "Well, my dear, that is precisely why everyone at court realized you were not one of them the moment you stepped within the walls. Dear, taking a bath with a person of the opposite gender is positively forbidden! Do you really think I don't know everything that goes on in this old manor?" She snorted as though this were preposterous, then continued, "Rhiannon, I am going to make this very clear. Stay away from my son or I'll have you gone before you can say "seductress", got it?"

"It was my idea so you can stop right there," said a deep voice from the doorway. Rhiannon turned to see Adam standing there, thunder and fire in his eyes. "Mother, I have taken Rhiannon as my betrothed. Try to play nice, won't you?"

Rhiannon smiled as Adam put his hands on her shoulders and put her right hand on his left one. "Adam, dear, I am being nice. I was just telling Rhiannon of what could happen. Anyhow, my seamstress will be here tomorrow to take your measurements, Rhiannon, so if you could leave, Adam, that would be wonderful." She bared her teeth in a crocodile-like smile as her son nodded.

"I would like a word with Rhiannon alone first, however," Adam said, a tone of finality in his voice. He and Rhiannon then left the room as soon as Lady Sparrow nodded.

"Adam, don't let her separate us!" Rhiannon said, clinging to him tightly.

He rubbed her back softly and whispered, "Don't worry about it, Rhia. My mother is just flexing her claws. Trust me, I won't let her shame you."

"What are you talking about?" Rhiannon asked, stepping back with shock. "Shame me?"

Adam sighed, "The last time she wanted to get rid of a girl, she spread vicious rumors about her, that she was with child. The child's father was rumored to be a servant. My mother just sent her away in disgrace."

Rhiannon's eyebrows rose. "Leila?" she asked. Adam shook his head.

"My older sister. My mother hated her anyway, so she just got rid of her. Of course the rumors turned out to be untrue, but that didn't change anything. She ran away with one of my good friends and rumor has it that she masquerades about our court as Siobhan, betrothed of Griffin Harmony."

"You must be kidding!" Rhiannon exclaimed. Adam shook his head.

The next day, Adam and Rhiannon went for a walk around the palace. "Rhiannon? The seamstress is here," said Lady Sparrow, standing in a dignified manner just a few feet away.

"I'll find you later," Adam said, pecking Rhiannon lightly on the forehead before leaving.

"Coming, milady," Rhiannon said, following Lady Sparrow down to a large antechamber. Her seamstress was an old, hunched over woman with wispy gray hair and a pointed nose.

"Ah, Miss Rhiannon!" she exclaimed. "I am Bettany, official court seamstress. If you'll strip to your shift and corset, I will get a few measurements." Rhiannon complied, blushing brilliantly. Ten minutes later, Bettany handed Rhiannon a book of styles and color and fabric swatches. She easily picked out one of the simpler designs. It was an off-the shoulder gown with a split-panel skirt made of deepest blood red silk over a black satin skirt with gold lace overlay on the bodice.

"Lovely. You may go," said Lady Sparrow sharply but not unkindly.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhiannon tried to curtsy but failed miserably as she knocked into the couch on which the other two women were sitting

Rhiannon tried to curtsy but failed miserably as she knocked into the couch on which the other two women were sitting. Embarrassed, she ran from the room in search of Adam. He was sitting in "their" courtyard when Rhiannon found him. "She hates me!" Rhiannon said exasperatedly.

"I highly doubt she hates you. Intensely dislike, maybe, but hate? I don't think so," Adam said. His hands settled on Rhiannon's waist as hers fell to his shoulders and she leaned down to kiss him. Adam moved over on the bench so Rhiannon could sit.

"She is convinced I'm out to seduce you," Rhiannon said. "She actually told me she'd send me away if she thought I had."

Adam shook his head as he tucked a strand of Rhiannon's hair behind her ear and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ignore my mother. It's all about us, everything. In about a week, I will be named heir to the throne and successor to the king and a year later we will marry and then my mother will have no authority over us." He kissed Rhiannon lightly, then said, "Don't worry about a thing. Just focus on preparing for the ball this coming Saturday. Did you choose a dress?"

Rhiannon nodded, then kissed him again and asked in a whisper, "Want to find our own hiding place? Somewhere your mother doesn't know about?"

"I know the perfect spot," Adam replied. "Come with me," he whispered. Running his hand down her arm, he led her from the hallway where the walls had ears.

Pressing a button hidden by a jewel on the hilt of a sword held by a suit of armor, Adam revealed a door in a seemingly-solid wall. "Where does this go?" Rhiannon asked as Adam, clinging to her hand, jogged down the hallway.

"Just trust me!" he replied, tugging her after him. She held her skirts with one hand and chased after him, trying to keep up. Finally, after running down the long, damp hallway, Adam came to a sudden stop before an ancient door. It was made of a dark golden wood carved with Celtic knots and living vines snaked out from under the door. Adam twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Welcome to freedom," he whispered. The door swung open to reveal a breathtaking room. The floor was a carpet of grass and huge weeping willows sprouted from floor to ceiling like lamps since it was their leaves which illuminated the space. The ceiling, though made of stone, appeared as a starry night sky with a shining half-moon.

"Impossible!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "This goes against everything natural! We are underground, for crying out loud! And it's the morning!" Adam smirked as Rhiannon ranted. Eventually, she turned to face him and fell silent. Finally, she found her voice again and asked, "How on earth did you find this room?"

Adam shrugged, "Just poking around one day. T'was no great task." He smiled and kissed Rhiannon's forehead. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. It's incredible. It's exactly what we need." She kissed Adam lightly on the lips and whispered, "Thank you."

"I love you," Adam whispered, cradling Rhiannon tenderly. Rhiannon clung to the back of Adam's shirt as her arms wound tightly around him.

Rhiannon sighed, "This is too perfect. Someone is going to run in here in a moment and your mother really will ship me off and everything will be for naught."

"You're so paranoid; just relax, Rhiannon!" Adam whispered, rubbing her back gently.

She shook her head and said, "I can't. I'm sorry, something's not right."

Adam put one hand tenderly on the side of Rhiannon's neck and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Rhiannon shrugged. "Something is missing and I don't know what it is. I just have this feeling that I need to be somewhere else right now."

"Do you know where?" Adam asked. Rhiannon nodded thoughtfully.

"The stream," she replied, putting her own hand over Adam's. "I don't know, it seems like I just need to be there. You know?" Adam nodded and led her from the room.

Hand-in-hand the two teens made their way to the stables. Rhiannon saddled up Rhian, her favorite horse, and Rupert, another horse from the same parents, and they set off for the stream.

"Better?" Adam asked. Rhiannon just nodded as the two slid off the horses. She kissed him gently a few times, then tangled one hand in his hair and kissed him a bit more deeply.

"This is perfect," she whispered. She tied the horses' reins to a tree branch, then sat by the river. Rhiannon slipped off her elegant slippers and, holding her skirts at her knees, let her feet dangle into the lazily-flowing river. Looking up at Adam, she asked, "Sit with me?"

He sighed as he sat and, keeping his booted feet away from the water, he wrapped an arm around Rhiannon. "Tis a lovely day," he whispered into Rhiannon's hair.

"It is," she agreed, turning and kissing him lightly. "Come with me," she whispered, taking Adam's hand and standing. Adam stood also and, fingers loosely holding Rhiannon's, he let her lead him deeper into the woods.

"Where are we?" Adam asked as they came up on a huge clearing with a log cabin.

"My parents' house," Rhiannon replied, leading him up the walk. "Just trust me," she whispered, pecking Adam on the lips. She pushed open the unlocked door, wincing at its loud creak disrupting the silence of the trees.

Adam looked around and asked, "What do you want to show me?" Rhiannon just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Would you shush and just trust me?" Rhiannon retorted. She kissed him warmly and, taking his hand firmly in hers, led him to the back of the little one-floor house. "This was the nursery," she said. "It would have been my room had I grown up here." In the room was a rough-hewn crib of golden wood and the walls were whitewashed with a plank floor. A small bureau stood in the corner, filled with little clothes.

"Did your parents ever leave a will?" Adam asked. Rhiannon shook her head and Adam said, "Since this house is on my father's land, I can give it to you even before I am king."

Rhiannon shook her head, "I don't need it. I just wanted to show you my once-home. Come on, there's more." She then proceeded to show Adam the living room, the kitchen, and the other rooms.

"What is down those stairs?" Adam asked, pointing to a door that hung open to reveal a flight of stairs.

"My parents' bedroom," Rhiannon replied. "I've been down there but once. Tis dark and scary when alone."

Adam smiled and kissed Rhiannon. "You are not alone now, though are you?" he asked. "We'll bring candles and I'll be right here for you." The two lit fat candles and went down the stairs to the bedroom.

"It's not much, but it's the last place my parents were before they died in the streets of the city, so sick with plague that they told Josiah where I was and left to die so I wouldn't see it happen or remember, but I do remember," Rhiannon cried. "I remember my fourth birthday, when my mother danced and my father played the fiddle, and my fifth birthday when my mother made me a special dress and a cake, and the day they left, sick with the plague, and Josiah's first appearance in my life. My father, Jerome, was a tall, strong man. He was the stablehand before he died. My mother, Erin, was small but tanned and tough from working all day in the gardens. She also loved horses and would help my father some times. Most of all, however, my parents loved to dance. They were the best of the servants here when they were young."

"Was this their first home together?" Adam asked. Rhiannon just nodded and sat on the bed.

"I love it here," she said. "It's just so quiet and peaceful." Adam had been walking closer and Rhiannon pulled his face down to her own for a few light kisses, just feathery pecks.

Laying next to each other on the bed, Adam traced the embroidery on the waist of Rhiannon's dress. "I never want this moment to end," he whispered. "This is the purest example of a perfect moment if you ask me," he added.

"Mmmh," Rhiannon replied, nestling close to Adam sleepily. "It's late. Do you think your parents would care if we spent the night here? After all, it could snow tonight and I don't want to risk walking back in it."

"Do not even think to move," Adam replied, cradling Rhiannon in his arms. "Are you comfortable?"

Rhiannon shook her head and sat up. "Too many layers," she replied. "It's stuffy in here." She slipped easily out of her outer dress and untied her corset and petticoats so she was just laying there in her shift. Adam, following suit, took off his doublet and vest and cummerbund, then untucked his shirt and lay back down.

"It's cold!" Adam exclaimed. "Are you warm enough?" Rhiannon shrugged and stood, Adam beside her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she turned down the covers. Slipping in, Adam hissed, "It is icy cold and the sheets are rough!"

"It's perfect," Rhiannon said. "My grandmother made the blanket and my aunts made the sheets and my mother's best friend made the pillows and pillow cases."

Pulling Adam closer, Rhiannon let him kiss her forehead and smiled as he whispered, "I love you. Good night, Rhiannon."

"Good night," she replied, falling asleep almost instantly from sheer exhaustion.

From the moment Rhiannon and Adam walked into the castle the next morning, they knew something was wrong. "There you are!" exclaimed Leila as she ran into the main hall. "Where have you been? Do you have any clue what Lady Sparrow has been through?"

Adam just pushed past the girl and said, "Get out of my sight!"

"Adam! You're home at last!" exclaimed Lady Sparrow, ignoring the conventional aloofness of her station to hug her son.

"You noticed I was gone? Mum, let go of me!" Adam said, pushing the woman away.

"What?" stuttered Lady Sparrow. "Of course I noticed! Why should you ever think otherwise?"

"Mother!" yelled Adam. "You've done nothing but try to get rid of Rhiannon and you hate that in a short amount of time, I will have more power than you can even dream of! Now, we are leaving and going to court!" Lady Sparrow looked shell-shocked as her son stormed to his room, Rhiannon in hot pursuit.

"What are you talking about?" Rhiannon demanded as she followed Adam.

He turned from stuffing clothes into a knapsack and said, "I'm sick of it here. I'm going to be crowned in six days and I'm sure they won't mind me getting there a bit early. Why? Do you not want to go?"

Rhiannon shrugged, "I suppose I do but I can barely handle this court. What if I humiliate you?" Adam just kissed her lightly.

"You're going to be perfect," he whispered. "Everything is going to be great. So, would you like to go with me or would you prefer to stay behind and have me send for you?"

Rhiannon just shrugged. "It's up to you." And with that, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, the day of Adam's coronation came

Celtic Drums

- 1 -

Eventually, the day of Adam's coronation came. Though the entire population had turned out, Adam only saw Rhiannon. As soon as the ceremony was over and the ball began, he swept her up and spun her in a circle.

"What next?" Rhiannon asked as he set her back on the ground.

"Dance with me, tonight by the stream," he replied.

Percussion hammered out the beat of her heart as the music surrounded her, infiltrating her heart, mind, and soul. She was the leader, she was the dance. Her shoes pounded out the rhythm of her pulse, drumming on the hard ground. The rain tapped out the double-time-downbeat on her head as she danced alone, whirling about and skipping. The music was enticing, it was intoxicating, it was exhilarating, it was life-sustaining, and then her song ended and he began to dance.

A different tune poured out of the trees as he danced. His shoes were loud, drumming as hers did. He became the music, working its way into every fiber of her existence. He was haunting, he was beautiful, he was magnetic, he was the dance. The music would never end for her turn once more, and then it did.


End file.
